Jornada do Betu
by Betu
Summary: Toda a historia de um diferente treinador !
1. Default Chapter

Aproveitando a onde de fics.. resolvi fazer a minha também, espero que ela não seja fogo de palha, hahaha.  
-----------#----------  
  
Cap.1  
  
A jornada pokemon !!  
  
Roberto era um garoto de 15 anos, estava na sua casa jogando seu vídeo game com um pouco de tédio, de novo perdendo para os mesmos jogos de luta.  
É definitivamente ele não era bom em jogos, na verdade, ele estava com a cabeça longe, pensava que fora expulso da escola, e seus pais ainda estavam bravos com eles.  
Que droga não suportava a idéia dos pais chamarem ele de vagabundo e desleixado, ele não era exemplo lógico mas também não era nenhuma ovelha negra alem disso tudo tem o pior, queriam arrumar algo para fazer e não iam re-matricular o garoto em outra escola.  
Que tédio, mas também aquele idiota do Rodrigo merecia tomar uns tapas, ta certo que bater a cabeça dele no quadro branco era demais, mas quem mandou xingar o pokemon favorito dele, um muk, na época todos caçoavam pois Roberto chamado Beto, não tinha nenhum pokemon pois se não podia ter um muk "muito sujo na mente dos seus pais" não queria ter nenhum.  
Pois bem era sentar e esperar para ver o que seus pais iriam fazer, também não gostava de ficar parado, alias gostava de poucas coisas para falar a verdade, tinham alguns amigos, mas todos pensavam apenas em seus pertences e não nele, eram um bando de traíras dedando ele para o diretor.  
Sua mãe bate na porta Beto abre sua mãe e seu pai estão parados olhando para o filho agora, expulso da escola:  
Filho temos umas opções para você. – disse sua mãe em um tom severo.  
E é bom escolher moço !- impôs seu pai .  
Boa tarde para vocês dois também, entrem no meu quarto são bem vindos . mas que opções são essas?  
Trabalho garoto !  
Ahn ?? Pai .. eu tenho apenas ...  
Na sua idade eu limpava o chão da igreja senhor, para ganhar alguns trocados !  
Aff. Quer que eu limpe o chão da igreja mãe ? alias agente nem vai em igreja !  
Não garoto, temos opções de trabalho para o senhor, você pode trabalhar na firma comigo...  
Nem em sonho, trabalhar é ruim imagine com meu pai !  
Respeito com seu pai Roberto !  
Respeito comigo também ... vocês ..  
Garoto fique mudo agora !- gritou seu pai totalmente tenso e sua mãe também.- você só nós traz problemas e ainda não quer nos ouvir para tentar solucionar a sua vida ? agora fique quieto antes que eu perca a minha paciência !  
Sim senhor – lagrimas no rosto do garoto era quase visíveis o nó de choro descia a sua garganta mas não poderia chorar perto do seus pais, odiava que atacassem sua moral, seu orgulho.  
Você pode trabalhar em um centro pokemon como os garotos fazem, ajudando os professores.  
Mas isso não é longe ?  
Sim filho .. mas vimos que você tem que aprender sozinho na vida para se educar, não conseguimos fazer isso e a responsabilidade vai fazer!  
Ei esperem vocês tão me expulsando de casa ??  
N-não é isso filho- a mãe tremula fala para o garoto agora indignado ao ouvir isso.  
Não é isso sim ! Vocês tão me expulsando. Não devo ser um bom filho pra vocês .. ahh você quer saber, vou ser treinador também, vou fazer o que eu quiser na hora que ..  
Então vai fedelho, e vai agora .. tento fazer de tudo para você o melhor e você me faz isso ? ingrato eu tenho vontade de te ver embora .. saia da casa agora .. !  
Para qualquer filho ouvir isso era a pior coisa do mundo, sua mãe chorava e agora ele também !  
Saí! Saí do meu quarto agora ; e pro seu bem eu vou sair mesmo dessa merda .  
Seus pais saíram do quarto de leve lógico seu pai tentou bater nele mas sua mãe parou o marido a poucos estantes, desligou o vídeo game, que saudade teria dele, pegou as poucas roupas que tinham no armário, colocou todas em uma mala apenas para viajem, não sabia nem aonde iria, mas o destino do todo treinador era no centro pokemon acho que iria para lá !  
Pegou seu deck pokemon fogo/ elétrico, colocou um colar com umas escritas estranhas que uma amiga dele o deu, certa vez lembrada que esse colar deu sorte na prova de matemática e o fez tirar nota azul, então queria ter algo que desse sorte e que lembra-se os amigos "poucos" que tinha na escola.  
Na cozinha o silencio mórbido reinava sua mãe e seu pai abraçados seu pai tentando confortar lembrando que era isso que todos os garotos faziam e que ele teria sorte pois o filho dele era forte, teimoso, mas totalmente auto capaz, tanto que não aprendia há não ser que a vida desse um solavanco nele.  
Nesse momento Beto desceu do seu quarto fingiu que não ouviu nada que seu pai dissera para sua mãe e com o coração despedaçado falou "adeus ligo de um centro pokemon quando eu estiver" essas palavras fez seu pai também chorar e desejar boa sorte, ainda fingindo que não ouviu seu pai o magoará muito e agora tinha que sofrer as conseqüências.  
Mas bem, sua mãe o deu comida e uma pokebola o que iria fazer com uma pokebola fazia não saberia mas, talvez iria para um laboratório mesmo de pokemon para saber o q fazer ou ir ao centro não sabia estava meio confuso, sua mãe deu um abraço ao garoto e se soltou com mais choro, Beto agora era um garoto no mundo estava livre de todos que xingaram ele.  
Saiu de casa isto era 16:00 o por do sol batia no seu rosto, um dia que eu nunca vou esquecer, o dia que minha aventura começou ....  
  
Até mais ! .  
Betu ! 


	2. Onde tudo começa !

Cap.2  
Onde tudo começa !  
  
Enfim o garoto estava sozinho, o som do mar batia em seus ouvidos crianças turistas brincando na areia, o vento leve e ligeiramente grudento por causa da quantidade de sal no ar tocava em sua pele.  
Sua pele lógico já acostuma, Beto senta na praia coloca sua mala de lado e fica olhando o mar com seus olhos verdes, que combinavam com seu cabelo castanho, um suspiro, um arrependimento mas acima de tudo, uma determinação, iria agora começar uma vida nova, e mostraria para seus pais que ele tinha futuro.  
O sol se pondo Beto teve que pensar rápido e foi para um barzinho local onde todos os jovens de Slateport iam, era bem amigo do dono do bar ele iria lhe dar conselhos:  
E aí garotinho !  
Garotinho ? Se toca Sergio to com 15 anos, já pode me chamar pelo nome o mane !  
Sergio o dono do bar deu uma risada não de desdenho, mas de surpresa pela maneira que foi dita a resposta.  
Brigou com seus velhos de novo não é brow ?  
Sim, mas desta vez vou sair de casa  
Ora moleque larga a mão de ser cabeça dura, eu sai de casa e virei dono de bar ? quer ser isto ?  
Como você ?? nem em sonho Sergio, ta certo que você da uns pegas nas turistas não seria tão mal !  
Opa calma lá, não fale meu segredos para todos em slateport !  
Sergio meu, todo mundo já sabe disso !  
Ih só é neh ?  
É – Completando a frase Beto solta outra risada.  
Mas o que você vai querer cara ! Emprego ta difícil aqui irmãozinho.  
Não, queria um lugar para morar cara, num da para dividir o quarto com você ? Daí depois me arranjo em qualquer lugar aí !  
Ih irmão tu parece uma mar de ressaca cara, ta so batendo mas não serve pra nada!  
Sergio não entendi o que você quis falar mas, acho que não dá mesmo não é ?  
Aí brow seu pai me ligou e pediu pra te dar um empréstimo ! Daí eles me pagam .  
E você disse não certo ? Alias meu pai me queria tanto fora de casa...  
Ai brow seja como o mar pega tudo que tem de bom e depois cospe as coisas ruins de fora, aceita a grana ou volta pra casa cara.  
Ta eu pego, se parece minha família o cara chato !  
Vai browzinho não fica bravo comigo não só quero ajudar aí ! Meu curte um barato no centro pokemon que lá você acha moradia !  
Valeu Sergio, vou pra lá mesmo quem sabe não pego meu primeiro pokemon !  
Falow mar em ressaca se cuida brow !  
Falow Sergio e melhora suas falas porque é fogo entender o q você quer falar !  
Só brow !  
Com o dinheiro em mão Beto pelo menos tinha um começo, e um bom começo,  
Beto foi para o centro pokemon chegando lá falou com a enfermeira que queria um quarto, no começo foi complicado pois ela falava que só quem era treinador podia entrar mas não pode dizer não quando Beto falou que ele era treinador apenas não tinha seu primeiro pokemon.  
A enfermeira o levou para o quarto, falou que naquela noite como estava lotado o centro pois os turistas estavam a todo vapor, ele iria ter que dividir um beliche com um outro companheiro de quarto.  
Na mente de Beto tudo estava bem, tinha uma cama, comida ia ser pronta, até que sua vida de treinador não era difícil, mas quando veio seu primeiro desafio, pegar um pokemon, como era burro estava esquecendo que tinha que ter um pokemon, pois não teria acesso livre a outro centro sem um pokemon lógico, bem o deck de Betu estava lá, não era muito bom de cards, mas vamos ver que ele poderia fazer acabara de ter uma idéia.  
Desceu um andar abaixo do centro pokemon lá como imaginava ficava o salão de jantas e vários treinadores lá conversando algum se desafiando, outros discutindo a ponto de ter brigas, até agora não tinha ninguém que parecia gostar de cards, a idéia de Beto era trocar seus cards por um pokemon ou mesmo disputar com outro treinador valendo um pokemon.  
Bem o jantar foi anunciado, todos pegaram um prato e suas bandejas e foram retirar a comida, logicamente a comida típica de slateport, até que a comida era boa, foi quando a saudade bateu, lembrou da comida de sua mãe o cheiro de casa a saudade que tinha de lá, não queria assumir mas estava morrendo de vontade de voltar.  
Não o que ele estava pensando, seu pai falou que ele tinha que aprender com a vida e assim tinha que ser, terminou de comer, engoliu as lagrimas mais uma vez, lavou as mãos e quando voltou do banheiro viu um garoto xingar um pokemon: (continua) 


	3. meu primeiro pokemon !

Cap.3  
Meu primeiro pokemon !  
  
Mas que droga é essa você roubou de novo ? ahh cansei de você Zigzagoon, quem você pensa que é ? Você é uma vergonha a meu time, eu o poderoso Zack, com um pokemon que rouba ? Ridículo logo vi que pegar pokemons que são fracos ou que tem apenas uma evolução não vale a pena !  
  
Ae cara pega leve com o pokemon se ele pegou alguma coisa aposto que ta arrependido olha a cara do choro do Zigzagoon !  
  
E você não se mete o cara, não te conheço e não gosto de trombadinha como esse pokemon aqui !-falou o garoto furioso mais ou menos a idade de Beto- você deve ser um trombadinha também !  
  
Quando Zack falou isso quebrou uma pokebola que estava em mãos ao meio, isso simbolizando que ele deu a liberdade para seu pokemon mas nesse caso era mais uma expulsão que uma saída para liberdade, o coração de Beto desparou de raiva ao ver a cena, ainda mais com os grunhidos de zigzagoon que pareciam com choros, ou como se algo o cortasse, Zack olhou para seu ex pokemon agora deu mais algumas ofensas e saio andando:  
  
Ei amigo calma não fica assim não .. olha guardei o meu bombom do jantar pra você hein que acha ?  
  
Assim estendendo a mão o Zigzagoon cheirou o bombom, mais uns grunhidos de choro e pegou comendo, mas cada intervalo era capaz de se ouvir o choro do pobre pokemon, Beto tinha que dar uma lição em Zack, ah este garoto tinha que pagar por sua arrogância, e por ser tão idiota assim com um animal tão ingênuo.  
  
Se o pokemon era ruim, isto era porque o dono lhe deu esse ensinamento não era culpa de um zigzagoon, coitado.  
  
Mais alguns carinhos e o pokemon começou a ter afeição, esfregando o rosto dele no braço de Beto como se fosse algum abraço, parecia um sentimento de um amigo consolando o outro por perder uma namorada ou algo assim:  
  
Bem garoto vou para meu quarto, agente se vê por aí ! Disse Beto saindo e indo dormir, no meio do caminho começou a pensar.  
  
Que idiota se ele precisava de um pokemon, e aquele estava livre porque não pegar logo o zigzagoon ?  
  
Como era estúpido correndo e tomando um xingo da enfermeira Betu volta para o salão de jantar e viu que nada se encontrava mais ali, bem em sua primeira tentativa um pokemon escapava, que desastre de treinador era.  
  
Agora em seu quarto e depois de comprimentar o parceiro Beto adormece, sonhou com seu pai dizendo varias vezes pra ele sair de casa, era um pesadelo horrível acordou em um pulo!  
  
Era umas 10 o parceiro já tinha ido e o zigzagoon estava lá revirando suas bolsas enfim tudo normal.  
  
Ei zigzagoon ?? Com um grito Beto notou que era o mesmo zigzagoon que ele fazia carinho na noite passada, como podia roubar o cara que te deu afeto, carinho ahh mas iria matar aquele bixo arrogante, mas espera era o pokemon que ele precisava ter, seria otimo ter um pokemon não é ?  
  
Então seria este ladrãozinho mesmo:  
  
ahhh maldito !- jogando a coberta em cima de zigzagoon, tentando paralisa- lo logicamente ele estava cansado então não foi uma presa difícil esperou e ficou mudo-agora é minha vez pokebola vai !  
  
A pokebola balançou uma vez, outra vez e pronto, que felicidade ter um pokemon agora tinha que dar um nome para seu novo bicho logo o tirou da pokebola:  
  
Bem provei que fui superior a você e vou te dar um nome ok?  
  
Zigzagoon com cara de feliz lambeu o rosto do novo dono e pulou no colo dele.  
  
Já sei, seu nome vai ser Dolly, alias você é macho, ótimo tenho um parceiro Dolly!  
  
Agora Dolly depois de aceitar ser apelidado por um nome que no mínimo seria de fêmea, pulava em torno de seu dono alegre saltitante quando ele da um encontrão e os dois caem:  
  
Beto gargalha Dolly para disfarçar foi em um canto:  
  
Ahh não precisa ficar triste eu, não ligo gostei de v.. eiii .. cadê minha carteira ?  
  
Quando Beto notou a carteira estava na boca de seu novo pokemon com uma ordem Dolly solta a mesma e volta chorando para os braços de seu dono mas agora não ia dar certo o truque e foi direto para pokebola.  
  
Depois do café da manha Beto sai para sua jornada agora com um pokemon astuto, mas com certeza Beto pensava que era mais .  
  
"Ahh ele se acha esperto mas eu Beto sou mais, tanto que capturei ele" rindo sozinho Beto sai do poke centro, só que na pokebola.  
  
"Bem mais um otário caiu na minha vamos limpar ele e dar no pé de novo esses humanos, pensam que manda em mim o grande Dolly, alias que nome ridículo que esse cara me deu, mas bem ele é o mais fácil que já tive huahuahua". 


End file.
